


Where Are You

by syniaie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, M/M, Mental Breakdown, post kingsglaive, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syniaie/pseuds/syniaie
Summary: A secret is unveiled in a trashy gas station bathroom.
Relationships: Libertus Ostium/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Where Are You

“Fuck, shit, goddamnit,” Libertus muttered, barely holding back the sobs that triend to wrench out of him. His fingers shook as he held the little piece of plastic condemning him to a word of suffering but hope in the coming years. The two damning little red lines laughed at him as he pulled the pregnancy test closer, praying to the Six that it was just a trick of the shitty fluorescent lighting that made his head spin.

They didn’t disappear, lingering like shadows after a drawn out nightmare. This couldn’t be happening.

The first thing Libertus thought after brokenly accepting he was fucking pregnant was something along the lines of _how the hell haven’t I miscarried?_

The Glaive had just been through the fucking Insomnian apocolypse. He got his leg broken, ran into a million and one things, had a couple breakdowns along the way for good measure, and yet somehow the baby inside of him hadn’t managed to keel over. Whatever this little guy was, he was a hell of a trooper.

Libertus’ breath caught. There was only one person he knew who could be so tough, so strong, no matter the circumstances. His mate. 

Nyx.

Tossing the used test somewhere in the vicinity of the trash can, Libertus sat back heavily onto the cold, mud caked tile. His mate, who he hadn’t seen since he ran off to go be the hero his blood called for him to be, taking the soothing scent of waterfalls and river rocks worn smooth over the centuries with him. 

Slowly, Libertus ran a hand through his hair. Nyx was still alive, right? His body shuddered at the possibility of the answer being no. Of course he is, he’s just somewhere out there, waiting to come home. Everything would be okay. _Everything will be okay when he gets here._

But he wasn’t here. Not right now, and the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach told him not ever.

He was alone.

Libertus curled into the faded, crumbling white paint of the bathroom wall and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> libertus is an omega and nyx is a beta thanks. also they are married


End file.
